The Life That I Have Is yours
by silverbirch
Summary: Ron and Hermione marry. An experiment to see if I can write fluff, and possibly part of a much larger story later. What do you think?


Disclaimer.

I own nothing here, neither characters nor poem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood outside, waiting for the moment. Her father looked at her, and felt the lump in his throat.

'I am so, so proud of you' was all he could manage. She hugged him fiercely. 'Thank you for being my dad.'

At precisely 3 o'clock the doors opened as the Triumphal March from "Aida" swelled and Hermione entered the room on her father's arm. There was a collective "Aaah" from the entire ensemble, and the women immediately dipped in to their handbags for a handkerchief. Most men felt their eyes mist over as well. She was a vision of beauty the like of which they had rarely seen.

Hermione the bride was as different to Hermione the bookworm as it was possible to be.

Fleur had arranged her hair up, with delicate ringlets framing the face. Aunt Muriel's tiara set it off perfectly. Hermione worn only the barest minimum make-up, and her jewellery was a simple matching earring and necklace set of tear drop pearls given to her by her parents that morning.

Her dress was a stunning yet simple design of strapless, sleeveless ivory silk. Her bouquet was a posy of roses that matched the colour of her dress perfectly.

Although she had determined to be so cool and elegant on this day of all days, when she saw Ron standing at the head of the aisle with Harry, she immediately began to beam, lighting the whole room with her smile.

Molly Weasley, she noticed, was already sobbing in to Arthur's shoulder.

Ron stared, feasting on the sight of his bride, wanting to hold this moment in his mind forever.

'Oh, Merlin, how ever have I deserved this?'

Harry leant in to him. 'If you ever harm one hair on her head, I will hunt you down and kill you' he whispered.

The party completed their walk, Ginny Potter demurely behind as Matron of Honour. As Mr. Granger handed Hermione to Ron, Harry moved to stand beside his wife, and they linked little fingers.

The music stopped, and an expectant hush fell over the congregation, broken only by the now matching sniffles that came from the two mothers.

'Dearly beloved, these two souls have come here today, before this congregation and those who watch from afar, (Ron had asked for that to be added) to pledge their life to each other. They ask you, as family and friends, to witness their pledge.

Ronald Bilius Weasley, will you take Hermione Jane Granger to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?'

'I will'

'Hermione Jane Granger, will you take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

'I will.'

The rings were exchanged, and they said 'I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage.'

Then, still facing each other they joined hands and, staring deeply in to each others eyes, spoke the words they had chosen for their personal vows.

Ron spoke first

**The life that I have**  
**Is all that I have**_**  
**_**And the life that I have  
Is yours **

Hermione responded

_The love that I have  
Of the life that I have  
Is yours and yours and yours_**.  
**

Then they spoke a line each of the final verse

_A sleep I shall have  
_**A rest I shall have**_  
Yet death will be but a pause  
_**For the peace of my years**_  
In the long green grass  
_**Will be yours and yours and yours.**

Harry stole a glance at Ginny, and saw the tears running unchecked down her face. He gave up the unequal struggle, and allowed his to join hers. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger were both being hugged by their respective husbands, who were also crying like babies.

The new Mr and Mrs Weasley turned to face their guests with smiles as wide as an ocean.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

The poem quoted above is, of course, the hauntingly beautiful "The life that I have" by Leo Marks (1920 – 2001).

This piece is an experiment to see if I can write fluff. It may appear later as part of a much longer story, telling the adult lives of Ron and Hermione from the end of Voldemort until their deaths.


End file.
